Un principio y una vida, un fin
by aquinno
Summary: AU. Naruto nos cuenta su declaración y su vida después de ello, con Sasuke. Yaoi. Reeditado.


Hace tiempo que había escrito esta historia, pero me llego un comentario y me puse a leerla, dándome cuenta de algunos errores que tenía y me dije: ¿Por qué no corregirla y volver a subirla? Dicho y hecho, aquí mi pequeño fic reeditado.

Espero sea de su agrado.

**Recordatorio:**Naruto y Sasuke, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**-o.0.o.0.o.0.o-**

**Un principio, una vida, un fin**

-Hace tiempo que siento esto…

Hace tiempo que quiero decírtelo…

Hace tiempo que quiero demostrártelo…

Hoy podré decirte lo que mi cuerpo y alma anhelan contarte…

Solo dos palabras y lo sabrás…

Te amo-

Te quedas estático, sí lo sé, esto es muy repentino, pero ahora empiezas a sonreír como si ya lo supieras, eso me da coraje.

-Te crees saberlo todo, no es así; vaya entonces dime, ¿Sabes cuando alguien sufre? no, no lo sabes…

¿Sabes cuando alguien miente?

¿Sabes cuando alguien llora, pero sin llorar?

¿Sabes cuando alguien se golpea a sí mismo, sin utilizar los golpes físicos?

¿Sabes cuando alguien se dice a si mismo que no puede amar, sin llegar a decirlo en voz alta?

¿Sabes cuando alguien intenta contarte sus problemas con una indirecta?

¿Sabes cuando alguien te cuenta algo importante, de forma que no tenga importancia?

¿Sabes cuando alguien intenta decirte que le gusta alguien, sin llegar a hacerlo?

¿Sabes cuando alguien intenta pedirte ayuda con gestos?

¿Sabes cuando alguien intenta decirte que eres su mejor amigo, pero sin decírtelo? No, no lo sabes y quieres saber porque…

-Por que únicamente piensas en ti- tal vez soné muy duro, pero es la verdad, jamás te han importado los problemas ajenos.

Volteo a verte y te encuentras estático, intentas formular palabra alguna, pero ningún sonido sale de tu boca y rompes a llorar, intento acercarme a ti, pero me dices que no me acerque.

-Tal vez no sepa muchas cosas, pero si se que lo que siento por ti, es lo mismo que tú sientes por mí, si yo sonreí, no fue porque sabía tus sentimientos, si no por la alegría que sentía al saberlos- me lo dices con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, no soporto verte así y rompo a llorar, pero una parte estas lagrimas son de felicidad mientras que las otras son porque te he dicho cosas que jamás debí haber dicho, soy un monstruo.

-Se que piensas que eres un monstruo, pero no lo eres, solo te has quitado el coraje, que traías. ¿Te sorprende que supiera cómo te sientes? bueno en realidad así me sentiría yo, si dijera lo mismo- te empiezas a reír y no sé cómo pero tu risa me ha calmado, así que te respondo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Somos un par de idiotas, pero un par de idiotas enamorados- me dices y te ríes, para luego acercarte a mí como un gato asechando a un ratón - sabes deseo probar eso labios tuyos- no te puedo contestar puesto que ya has pegado tus labios contra los míos, para ti, eso no es suficiente, así que intentas entrar a mi boca para poder explorarla y yo te concedo el paso; nuestras lenguas se encuentran y empiezan un baile tan embriagante, pareciera como si su existencia dependiera de ello, pero no todo dura para siempre y el aire se nos termina y hemos de separarnos si queremos seguir viviendo y poder continuar con el _baile_.

-Sabes a un dulce de limón, agrio a la primera saboreada, pero dulce a la segunda- no se si fue un halago, pero me ha gustado, además viniendo de ti, se considera un milagro.

-Y tú sabes a fresas, ácidas la primera mordida pero embriagantes a la segunda – se que ha sonado casi igual a lo dicho por ti, pero he logrado un sonrojo en tu rostro y una sonrisa cuyo significado me asusta. Sé que has tramado algo no muy puro.

-Así que fresas embriagantes…- repites, volviendo a besarme, creando un _baile _mucho más apasionado que el anterior.

_Recordar eso me hace sentir joven otra vez, no es que pasaran muchos años desde aquel beso. Pero tan solo tenía diecisiete al igual que mi pareja, la cual amo con la vida propia. Aun recuerdo lo que sucedió después de ese baile embriagante y apasionado con nuestras lenguas…_

-Si sigues besándome, no creo que te deje ir temprano-le dije.

-No me importaría llegar tarde, si es contigo con quien me entretengo- me respondió con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-Me alegro de escuchar eso- tomo una ligera pausa para poder continuar- oye ahora que somos nosotros: ¿novios? ¿amigos con derecho?- le pregunto con miedo y vergüenza.

-Ninguna de las anteriores- me has respondido -Entonces ¿esto fue un juego? ¿te estabas burlando de mí?- intento separarme, pero tú no me dejas.

-Vamos tranquilo mi pequeño zorrito, si no somos ninguna de las cosas que has dicho; es porque somos prometidos-me terminas de decir con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-A sí que tu pequeño zorri… ¿PROMETIDOS?, acaso est…- pero no puedo continuar con tus labios pegados junto a los míos.

-A callar mi pequeño zorrito, somos prometidos, lo he dicho yo y punto, ahora déjame disfrutar-me lo dices dándome pequeños besos en la cara.

-Posesivo, eso es lo que eres-me burlé de él.

_Recuerdo que cuando nuestras familias se enteraron, pusieron el grito en el cielo, pero no fue por que sus hijos tuvieran una relación- formal he de decir- con una persona de su mismo sexo, si no porque según ellos falta muy poco tiempo para el día de nuestra boda; la cual sería cuando ambos termináramos la carrera, eso sería dentro de un año. Tuve que pagar varias sesiones de psicología para el trauma que viví, y es que es traumatizante ver a dos familias ponerse de acuerdo para una boda. Recuerdo como te reclame aquella vez y perdí._

- ¿Por qué te has ido? ¡Están locas! ¡Nuestras familias están dementes! ¿Naranja o rojo? ¿Rosas? ¿Carne o Pasta? Yo solo quiero comer mucho ramen, pero no, terminare odiando los compromisos-le dije indignado.

-Tranquilo, mira lo que te traje mi zorrito-dijo alzando su mano, la cual traía colgando una bolsa que dejaba ver unos gusanitos de dulce.

-Vaya, así que… ¿Con esto me contentarás por dejarme?-pregunte a un mas indignado, pero el tan solo sonrió.

-Ten enseñare a como comerlos-me contesto con voz ronca y completamente lujuriosa, para después tomar mi cara y atraerla hacia la suya, aun sosteniendo la bolsa- Veras como pedirás repetir la lección.-

_No es necesario contar que fue lo que paso, pero sí que cuando terminamos, ya nos encontrábamos graduados en nuestras respectivas carreras profesionales, dos días después, frente un juez civil, horas más tarde en nuestro viaje de bodas, o como él lo llamo: El viaje de idiotas enamorados, no pude evitar volver a reír con esa frase; ahora meses después, nos encontramos trabajando en nuestras carreras. Creo que se me olvidó decir que soy Psicólogo – es comprensible el porqué estudio ello- y__mi pareja Matemático, yo sinceramente nunca entenderé su pasión a ellas, pero si lo hace feliz, entonces a mí también, aunque nunca entienda de qué me habla, cuando de matemáticas se trata._

-Ya llegué, mi zorrito y … - lo último que dice no lo escucho así que me acerco hacia él.

-Sí, sí, ¿Cómo te fue?_-_le pregunté dándole un beso en la frente.

-Bien, atemoricé más de cinco chicos hoy- empieza a reírse como un maniático sicópata, para luego ir a la habitación y ponerse algo más cómodo.

_Si, así es mi, vida tranquila, con problemas como toda pareja de casados. Se me olvidó decirles nuestros nombres, bien yo me llamo…bueno un poco de imaginación no te hará daño, y ¿cómo somos?, bueno un poco mas tampoco. Por cierto yo soy ¿cómo se les llama los hombres que pueden dar vida? ah sí… un doncel_.

_**FIN**_

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno aquí está finalizado, por cierto esta historia la cree para un concurso de la escuela, el cual gane, por lo tanto esta historia aunque fue me mi invento, ellos tienen… eso que llaman derecho de autor D:!

Querido lector, si has llegado hasta estas últimas líneas, te confieso –como toda escritora de Fanfiction- que me gustaría leer lo que piensas del fic.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
